Noblu Trebhtrasuarkin
Noblu'ohirban Trebhtrasuarkin(AKA Noblu) is a character in Nabriho'ulbon's World and serves as Nabriho's childhood friend/rival. Background Not much is known about her life prior to her introduction in Chapter 4. What is known is that she is one of Nabriho's friends from primary school, and she helped her through the death of her parents, albeit through unconventional means. Some time later in her life, she enrolled in The Pink Army and was accepted despite her young age. Some time after Nabriho was kicked out of the army, she took her anger out by telling everyone at camp to go fuck themselves, flipping off The Pink Leader, setting up a bomb under where she and Nabriho used to sleep, and then driving off in her pink barbie car destroying tons of property before it either ran out of fuel, or crashing into another car while trying not to hit a nine tailed squirrel. Either way, she ended up having to walk on foot and she eventually found Eduardo, Jon, Mark who decided to take her in. Appearance Just like Nabriho, her appearance has a tendency to change throughout the coarse of the series. In general, her hair without dye is Neon blue with Neon green tips and she has white addax horns, neon light brown addax ears, and a neon brown addax tail. In her debut appearance in Chapter 4, her hair was short fashioned with two points on both sides. She wore a space colored unicorn tank top that exposed part of her neon white bra, a neon pink pair of shorts with a neon white belt, and neon magenta high heels. In Chapter 5, her hair was dyed ebony black with neon blood red streaks and fire orange tips, and her points her now behind her ears and sticking straight up, resembling fire. She wore a Rhapsody of Fire tank top, torn dark gray jeans, and dark black boots with spikes on the top. For makeup, she had on black eyeliner and blood red lipstick. Relationships Nabriho She has been shown throughout the series to be a toxic friend to Nabriho. She frequently trash talks about her and her friends, outright saying that she doesn't give a shit about them nor their problems. It is also shown that she views her "friend" as more of a punching bag and slave than anything else, with her not being able to find anyone to use as either of these two things after Nabriho's firing being the reason why she left the army. Despite all of that, Nabriho views her as her childhood friend, having known each other ever since primary school when Noblu would punch her in the face whenever she bitched about how sad she was about the death of her parents, and she has a friendly relationship with her. Eduardo Eduardo is Noblu's roommate and the first to be shown. Just like with the rest of her roommates, Noblu is shown to be incredibly demanding and cruel to him, going as far as to hold hostage and threaten to kill his parents if he didn't brag about how much better she was than Nabriho. Despite her cruel nature, Eduardo is willing to do whatever she says. Trivia * Noblu is the exact same age as Nabriho, both of them being 14 years old. * She and Nabriho have known each other since primary school. Gallery